Anniversary Oneshot
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Just what the tittle says, a Oneshot for my anniversary on fanfiction. Thanks all you guys!


**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Today's the day! Thank you all so much for being so supportive to me this year!**

 **I'll have Swim Team and The Envelope Was Open When We Got It updated later most likely Monday since I have a busy weekend. If you've read Loyalty, you'll already know I slammed my head just to the side of my right eye into my bike handle and had to go get stiches which is why I only updated one thing with the help of Joey yesterday.**

 **Special shout outs to:**

 **Tj & Ez**

 **Jay Fan67**

 **Windy**

 **Olaflover13**

 **Jesus Freak Blue**

 **Lila Kay**

 **Kai's Girlfriend**

 **Joey**

 **and The Mayor Of Ninjago City**

 **For being such great friends and always giving me a review that would make me smile. The rest of you, you're all amazing too, don't worry!**

 **So here it is! I'm combining all of my ocs and the ninja are in this including Andi, Lindsey, Lara, and Emmy as well as some others from my Bible fanfiction stories by the way.**

"Alright everybody! We have three hours until SwimmerNinja13 and all her followers, favoriters, and reviewers get here for the party, so let's get this show on the road!" Sensei Wu shouted with enthusiasm.

"Got it Sensei!" A stressed Kai, Lloyd, and Skylor sighed as they tried to untangle the streamers.

"Can someone help me blow up the balloons?" Jay panted from the other side of the poll barn they were renting.

"I'm on it!" Emmy volunteered.

"Me too! I could never cook anyway!" Lindsey added. She threw off her apron and left the area set up with crock pots and skillets galore, "Sorry Zane. You're gonna have to find someone else to make the lasagna," she huffed and went off to help Jay and Emmy.

"Don't worry about it Zane. We can just call up my mom. She makes world class lasagna," Andi suggested. She picked up a whisk and started mixing cake ingredients.

"No offense to your mom, but everyone says that about their mother's cooking," Lara said and rinsed off her hands, "I mean I think the same thing about my mom's stir fry. Just ask anyone I know. I was written that way."

"That's it!" Claire exclaimed, "we were all written a certain way!"

"Huh?" Nya asked sort of confused, "where are you going with this?"

"Think about it. The reason all of us even exist is because we've been written into stories. Andi and Lara, your mom's both make the best foods ever because Swimmer wrote your mom's to be that way. Nya, the reason you and Kai are fraternal twins even when the tv show says otherwise is because Swimmer wanted you to be that way. Zane, the reason you're married now and have three well brought up kids is because Swimmer decided to make you human in her AUs. It's even why I'm here and engaged to Cole and cursed to never be able to work a coffeemaker when I need it. And then, there's tons of authors out there too who recreate everything in their own way, and it's amazing too!" Claire explained.

"Uh Claire, what exactly was the point in all that?" Andi asked, "I still don't get it."

"My point is your mom really does make the world's greatest lasagna, so we should give her a call."

"Okay then!" Delara laughed, "Andi, call her up!"

Meanwhile, Cole, Pixal, and Evin were in charge of watching the kids.

"Dylan, share!" Evin kindly reminded her little brother. She gave Alex a push on the swing. Really, there was no need for three people to watch Josh, Isabelle, Samantha, Alex, and Dylan, but they had nothing better to do.

"Next year I would like to help with something more interesting. Maybe cooking?" Cole shrugged, "the menu could really use some good homemade chilli."

"I'm sorry Cole, but you're just not made to cook," Pixal said sympathetically, "perhaps you could help with the streamers or something. And don't forget, the author has a major distaste for chilli."

Cole shook his head, "well then forget it. I'd rather do this."

(Time skip)

"So, you're a ninja?" Emmy asked, "what kind of world do you live in?"

"A cool one with gadgets and weapons and bad guys to fight!" Jay rambled on and on.

Lindsey and Emmy met eyes and shook their heads.

"So Emmy, what do you like to do?" Lindsey asked over the sound of Jay now talking about a video game.

"I knit, I like to listen to music, and I sort of found I have a knack for planning parties. I was the maid of honor in Lara's weddings, so you know, there were extra responsibilities involved in that."

"Oh cool! So how come you're blowing up balloons instead of directing people like beard guy?" Lindsey asked motioning towards Sensei Wu who was snoring in a folding chair.

"One, beard guy wouldn't let me, and two I'm not one to sleep and let everyone else do the work- Ow!" Emmy cried out.

Wu stood behind her with his staff, "you should always respect your elders!" He said and marched off.

"He reminds me of Yoda!" Lindsey snickered once he was out of ear shot, "ow!"

"You should too, uh, Lindsey!"

Jay laughed, "he told you!"

"Not funny zap trap!" Emmy and Lindsey yelled.

"So you swim right?" Emmy asked Lindsey, "that's got to be hard."

"Oh it is," Lindsey sighed, "the author made me a butterflier of all things, and the worst part is, I can't even eat the cake later. Andi and I are on taper."

"That stinks. At least you can eat the crock pot Mac and cheese and the lasagna?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys!" Andi said as she approached the table Jay, Lindsey, and Emmy were working at, "Jay, I'm supposed to take your place. You're needed with the streamers."

"Okay, thank goodness. These girls are annoying me!" Jay marched off.

"What's with him?" Andi asked and shoved a balloon on the helium tank.

"He likes to talk," Lindsey explained. She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and got back to work.

"So how's the food coming along?" Emmy asked.

"Good. We may be adding stir fry to the list. Claire gave a very interesting motivational speech earlier."

"Is it my mom's?"

Andi nodded, "yeah, Lara gave her a call."

Emmy threw her first in the air in celebration, sweet!"

(Time skip.)

"Hurry! Hurry! Make sure everything's perfect!" Sensei shouted, "the author will be here in any minute!"

Evin got all the children settled at their table then rushed to make sure all the vases were in the right places.

"I need more napkins!"Andi shouted.

"I'm on it!" Evin yelled.

Characters rushed around the poll barn making sure everything was perfect. When it was, they sat down. Readers started filtering in. Finally Swimmer came in with Joey who had her blindfolded.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted at once.

Swimmer found an empty seat in the crowded room and sat down, "thanks guys! This year's been awesome. It's been so much fun making characters and stories for you all, and it's awesome how positive you've all responded. I remember when I first joined fanfiction being scared that everyone would hate me. You've shown me otherwise, so thank you. I couldn't have made it a year without all you amazing friends at my side!"

 **So what did you think? That was sort of inspired by Between the Lines by Jodi Piccoult by what the characters do when nobody's watching. If you don't know what I mean, just look up the book. Thanks again all of you! I've got lots of new ideas I can't wait to share with you over another awesome year I hope!**

 **See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
